


Crisis

by BocaDeSerpiente



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Humor, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Draco Malfoy, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BocaDeSerpiente/pseuds/BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Draco es un omega rebelde con una crisis llamada "Harry Potter".
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Crisis

Draco Malfoy tenía mala reputación desde el año pasado. Lo peor era que no le importaba.

Él era engreído, caprichoso, egoísta y testarudo, y lo sabía. Cuando se comportaba mal, al final, lo notaba. Incluso si era largo tiempo después.

Ese día no actuó mal.

Nadie lo convencerá de lo contrario.

Pansy, su Pansy, su mejor amiga y omega, estaba presionada contra una mesa. Le había pedido _dos_ veces que se alejase. El idiota tenía de alfa lo mismo que de bruto.

A Draco no le importaron las supuestas diferencias entre un alfa y un omega cuando saltó sobre su espalda. Ni cuando lo golpeó. Ni cuando recibió el golpe en respuesta. Ni cuando los echaron del local.

Él escupía sangre acumulada en su boca, tenía la cara tan hinchada que no la sentía, pero Pansy lo abrazaba y le agradecía por haberlo alejado de ella. _Le agradecía_. No habría agradecido, si fuese un error.

Entonces, cuando llegó a esta conclusión, Draco decidió pasarse los siguientes meses desdeñando a cualquiera que intentase hablarle de su "mal comportamiento", hasta que comenzaron a considerarlo algún tipo de omega rebelde anarquista.

Le encantaba el título.

Si iba a ser un omega anarquista, iba a ser el mejor maldito omega rebelde, anarquista y caótico que Inglaterra hubiese tenido la oportunidad de alojar.

Y convertirse en esto fue lo que tomó ese tiempo.

Luego lo conoció una noche.

_Harry Potter._

Draco lo vio desde lejos y apartó la mirada de inmediato. Su _Poi_ (pequeño omega interior, había nombrado a ese instinto que tenía dentro) se retorció en su pecho, haciéndolo sentir incómodo. Como si arañase una puerta, pidiendo salir.

Él, por supuesto, se rehusó.

Tenía un mantra para ocasiones como esta, aunque nunca lo hubiese necesitado, porque su interés en alfas (o cualquier otro ser vivo, en general) era más bien nulo.

" _No te enganches a un alfa, no te enganches a un alfa"_

" _Ignora el olor"_

" _No necesitas que nadie te cuide; ya te cuidas tú"_

" _Te anudan y luego te dejan"_

Sí, ese último era el más efectivo.

Continuaba repitiéndoselo cuando Harry Potter pasó por su lado. Tenían que ordenar en la misma barra. Su brazo lo rozó cuando recogía la bandeja.

El pequeño omega interior se retorció con más fuerza. Draco estaba tan aturdido que no supo que ya se había alejado de nuevo, o que Blaise estaba a su lado, hasta que le agarró la muñeca, y él saltó.

—¿Draco? —Blaise arrugó el entrecejo, extrañado, y sólo por si acaso, olisqueó el aire.

Por su "mala conducta" hubo un par de alfas estúpidos en los primeros meses tras el "incidente" que pensaron que Draco sólo necesitaba ser un poco "domesticado". Se volvió un profesional alejándolos, hasta el punto de que pasó de omega rebelde anarquista a omega rebelde anarquista y ahuyentalfas.

Uno se atrevió a insinuar que se quedaría solo toda su vida por esa actitud y Draco se rio, preguntándole para qué querría él una compañía tan desagradable, de bajo intelecto, con problemas de ego.

Ya no lo molestaron después de ese y otros eventos similares. El orgullo de muchos alfas era frágil. Pero nunca estaba de más asegurarse, y Blaise era su único amigo alfa, así que enseguida detectó la estela de un aroma, y pasó a arquear las cejas.

—¿Por qué estás nervioso?

Y Draco lo observó con profundo horror.

—¿Quién está nervioso? —espetó, dándose la vuelta para regresar a su mesa. Ni siquiera recordó la bandeja, que Blaise recogió en su lugar.

Sucedió un par de veces más, de forma inexplicable. Draco sólo sabía que él estaba sentado en su mesa, oía a Pansy hablar, y al segundo siguiente, se encontraba junto a la barra y veía a Potter de reojo. Él también fue a ordenar en cada ocasión.

La primera vez, descubrió a Harry mirándolo. Él giró el rostro de inmediato. Su poi se retorció y Draco volvió a olvidar la bandeja.

La segunda vez, Harry y él se vieron un instante. Harry le enseñó una pequeña sonrisa.

El encargado de la barra tuvo que sacudirlo para que reaccionase.

La tercera vez fue el límite de lo que podía soportar para una noche. Draco se había asegurado de ir cuando Potter no estaba allí, y tomar la bandeja deprisa. Todavía no entendía por qué seguía yendo a buscarla, si usualmente era Blaise al que designaban para tal tarea, pero ahí estaba. Y Harry pasó junto a él.

Su pequeño omega interior lloriqueó con tanta fuerza que a Draco se le resbaló la bandeja. Una de la bebidas cayó sobre el barra, el líquido se derramó, y el encargado se enojó.

Por lo general, en momentos así, Draco replicaba que no era para tanto, pagaba por el vaso roto y el licor, y decidía cambiar de local a uno sin un sujeto malhumorado. En esa ocasión, no tuvo tiempo de nada, porque al instante, Harry estaba hablando en tono suave acerca de que no era su culpa y a todos le pasaba.

—A mí siempre me pasa —balbuceaba, riéndose de sí mismo.

Y Draco quería esconderse detrás de él. O en sus brazos. O ser abrazado. _O_ …

Draco huyó de ahí cuando se dio cuenta de qué era lo que su omega interior buscaba.

— _0_ —

 _Es el olor,_ se repetía, inhalando profundo del fresco aire de la noche. _Es el olor_. Su padre siempre le dijo que ese podía ser el efecto del olor de un alfa; ciertos aromas lo causaban, era una reacción normal, puro instinto. Que a él nunca le hubiese sucedido no quería decir que empezaría a pasarle, o que necesitaba agendar una cita con un psiquiatra, no, nada de eso.

 _El olor, el olor. Debió tener buen olor,_ continuaba diciéndose. Su omega se retorcía, en señal de protesta, y él lo ignoraba con firmeza.

Está bien. Tal vez era su culpa. Tal vez le hacía falta un revolcón, eso seguro ayudaba.

 _No, no._ La idea que acababa de tener no era de ayuda. _Eso no._

_¡Nada de alfas!_

Draco estaba repitiendo su mantra de "te anudan y luego te dejan" entre dientes, cuando la puerta del local se abrió. Se giró, listo para decirle a Blaise o Pansy que fuesen a bailar a algún sitio, hasta que estuviese tan cansado que no pudiese pensar, y se encontró con la boca abierta un segundo después.

No era Pansy. Ni Blaise.

Tampoco era el jodido aroma, porque el aire del exterior debería disiparlo, y aunque percibía algo almizclado y agradable, no era suficiente para angustiarlo. No tendría que afectarlo.

Draco observó a Harry Potter apoyarse en la pared junto a la salida trasera, y se analizó a sí mismo con extremo cuidado. Usaba inhibidores para disimular su aroma. No estaba cerca del celo. Hasta donde sabía, tampoco tenía una nueva y repentina enfermedad. ¿Por qué le temblaban las manos?

 _Ah, el frío._ Hacía frío. _Debía_ ser el frío.

Draco se convenció de esto, mientras continuaba ignorando a su poi que ya se había echado, metafóricamente, para mirarlo con ojitos de cachorro regañado.

Luego de meter las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, decidido a arreglar su "problema" de esa manera, examinó al otro del modo más disimulado que era capaz.

No era tan alto como la mayoría de los alfas. No lucía intimidante, aunque estaba seguro de que su rostro cambiaría por completo si se enojaba. La forma en que su cabello se enredaba y caía a un lado de su cabeza, atado sin cuidado, era casi adorable.

Draco se aterrorizó todavía más cuando descubrió que quería _tocar_ su cabello con un dedo y ver si era tan _esponjoso_ como lucía.

Cuando Harry levantó la mirada del suelo, lo atrapó viéndolo, y le mostró otra pequeña sonrisa.

—Oye, ahm…—Él carraspeó y desvió la mirada de Draco al suelo y de vuelta—. ¿Qué tan raro crees que sería si te digo que estuve dos horas intentando preguntarte tu nombre, y entraba en pánico cada vez?

Se rio al terminar de decirlo, el rubor en su cara apenas perceptible con la poca luz.

Draco sintió que su boca se quedaba seca.

—Draco —musitó—. Es Draco Malfoy. No hacía falta invertir tanto tiempo en eso.

—Quería hacerlo bien, no lo imaginé así —Él se quejó, observando el cielo. Después se acercó un paso y le tendió su mano a Draco—. Harry Potter.

Fue muy contradictorio. Por un lado, tenía el impulso de dejar su mano ahí, colgada en el espacio entre ambos, e ignorarlo. Pero su poi casi lo empujaba, como una fuerza detrás de Draco que le sostenía los brazos para ponerlos en la posición adecuada.

Terminó estrechando su mano, sin darse cuenta. Luego su poi se sacudió, extasiado.

—Un placer conocerte, Draco Malfoy.

Un segundo. Dos segundos. Tres segundos. Cuatro, cinco, seis. ¿Cuánto tiempo era que se debía sostener la mano de alguien cuando recién se presentaban? Estaba seguro de que no se suponía que fuese tanto.

 _¡Draco, suéltalo!_ Tuvo que ordenárselo a sí mismo dos veces, antes de dejarlo ir. O de apartarse. ¿O de ser él a quien dejaban ir?

—Sí, yo, uhm…

Acababa de balbucear algo, ¿cierto? Él _no_ balbuceaba. A su madre le daría un ataque si lo oyese balbucear, diría que pagarle a tantos tutores no sirvió de nada.

Pero Harry arrastró sus pies sobre el suelo, cambió su peso de una pierna a la otra, y fue simplemente _tierna_ la manera en que masculló, desatando su cabello para volverlo a amarrar con movimientos erráticos.

—¿Te puedo invitar algo?

Ese cabello lucía demasiado esponjoso. ¿Por qué alguien tenía cabello _esponjoso_? ¿Qué significaba eso? No era rizado, no era lacio. _Esponjoso_.

—Sí.

Draco hizo una pausa, arrugando el entrecejo. Él pensó en decir "no", pero aquello no sonó a un "no".

De pronto, Harry sonrió y se apresuró a abrirle la puerta para que entrasen de nuevo al local. Su cabello todavía era un desastre esponjoso, no lo amarró bien, y tropezaba con sus propias palabras al hablar.

—…hace bastante frío, no hay que estar afuera con tanto frío, sobre todo cuando…

Draco entró.

Fue con él a la barra.

Le invitó un trago.

Y todavía no tenía idea de lo que le pasaba.

Quizás sí estaba enfermo.

— _0_ —

Draco estaba demasiado distraído, observando las profundidades de su taza de té, como si el líquido pudiese darle alguna respuesta, para notar que su madre se inclinaba sobre su hombro y lo olisqueaba con cuidado.

—Cariño —susurró, despacio—, hueles a "omega en crisis". Tú nunca hueles a omega en crisis. Pensé que ese olor estaba reservado para tu padre en esta casa.

Lucius, sentado frente a su hijo, carraspeó.

—Yo nunca huelo a "omega en crisis".

—Te desmayaste después de tener a Draco —señaló Narcissa, suavemente.

—¡Por supuesto que me desmayé! Fue agotador, fue…

—En nuestra noche de bodas-

—¡Ni lo menciones! Eso fue hace tanto tiempo…

—La semana pasada-

—¡Yo no soy el que tiene una crisis hoy! —Lucius puso su taza en la mesita, de mala gana—. Es Draco —Y lo abarcó con un gesto.

Entonces Draco levantó la cabeza, notó que sus padres lo veían con atención, y vaciló.

—Empeoró el olor a omega en crisis —Narcissa arrugó el entrecejo—. ¿Algo que contar, cielo?

Como Draco se limitó a mirarla, ella suspiró.

—Ya entendí, ¿charla de omegas? Iré por más bocadillos y fingiré no estar herida…

Incluso después de que se marchó, padre e hijo se observaron por un momento, en silencio.

—Sí hueles a omega en crisis —admitió Lucius.

Draco quería que su taza fuese más grande para meter la cabeza y ahogarse en el té. Volvió a contemplar su bebida, perdido.

—Estuve con un alfa hace unos días.

—Bien.

—Sólo hablamos.

—Bien —repitió Lucius.

—No estuvo…mal.

 _¿Mal?_ Harry fue un encanto. Conversaron en la barra, lo hizo reír, provocó que hablase de sí mismo sin presionarlo, consiguió una silla para Draco, lo presentó a sus amigos, e incluso lo convenció de probar una bebida que le resultó fascinante.

—¿Y el punto es que…?

—Les he dicho que no me gustan los alfas —gruñó Draco, viéndolo sólo para fruncir el ceño.

—A ningún omega le gustan los alfas hasta que…le gusta un alfa.

Draco soltó un resoplido incrédulo y apartó la mirada.

—Es la verdad —Lucius sonó resignado—. Son toscos, egocéntricos, con olores demasiado intensos. Mira a tu tía Bellatrix. El arquetipo perfecto de un alfa, locura y vanidad incluidas. Y mira a tu madre. Narcissa usa perfumes que disminuyen el "aroma alfa", velas aromáticas en el baño- ella usa pantuflas hasta las ocho de la mañana, y se pasa diez minutos peinándome sólo para jugar con mi cabello. ¿Notas alguna diferencia?

—Mi madre es especial, no merece ser comparada con esos…esos…—Draco agitó una mano en el aire y rodó los ojos—. Parecen olvidar que somos más humanos que animales. Son…son…

Escalofriantes. Desagradables. Sobre todo desagradables. Ni hablar de cuando estaban en celo.

—¿Cuándo lo vas a volver a ver? —indagó Lucius, en un tono velado por la curiosidad.

Draco se bebió lo que le quedaba de té de un trago.

—El viernes.

Su padre escondió una sonrisa detrás de su taza. Narcissa regresó a la sala, cargando una bandeja con los bocadillos favoritos de Draco, se acercó a su hijo, le besó la frente, y comenzó a dividir los dulces entre los tres, en diminutos platos de porcelana.

—No es que yo haya estado escuchando su conversación —La sonrisa que tenía decía que sería un tonto si dudase de eso—, pero si vas a salir con un alfa…

—Madre —Draco negó con la cabeza.

—…lo mejor que puedes hacer es quitarte el inhibidor la noche anterior…

—Madre.

—…y no usar colonia. Deja que tu aroma natural lo-

—¡Madre, por favor! —Draco hundió el rostro en sus manos—. Sólo quiero terminar mis bocadillos e ir a tener mis conflictos en casa, ¿bien?

Pensó que estaba en orden cuando permanecieron un momento callados.

—A cualquier alfa le encantaría tu olor na-

—¡Madre!

— _0—_

Draco estaba francamente sorprendido por lo bien que se sentía. No era que no hubiese tenido antes una cita, ni que no hubiese estado con un alfa, pero aquello no se parecía a lo uno ni lo otro.

No estaba más nervioso de lo que se esperaría si creía estar enfermo de alguna manera, todavía no quería saltar por el balcón para huir, e incluso pudo colocarse uno de sus mejores trajes (el azul oscuro) sin que le volviesen a temblar las manos. Y el lugar. Vaya. Cuando Harry lo invitó a un pequeño restaurante italiano de Londres, asumió que sería una velada sencilla que no valdría la pena recordar, y por la mañana, estaría riéndose de sus tontas preocupaciones con Pansy y Theodore.

Lo que no contempló fue la posibilidad de estar sentado en una mesa en el balcón que tenía una vista nocturna preciosa de la ciudad. Ni que fuese Harry el que cocinaba.

Lo último era lo más relevante. Su cabello se _esponjaba_ un poco más por el calor en la cocina, llevaba un delantal que ocultaba a medias su ropa, y lo cubrió de manchas de salsa con forma de dedos cada vez que cargaba algo hacia la mesa y luego entraba en pánico pensando que estaba completamente sucio frente a Draco.

Él sólo podía reírse, mientras Harry balbuceaba sobre su "mala costumbre" de hacer un desastre en la cocina, y su pequeño omega interior no paraba de sacudir una colita metafórica.

Se avergonzaba de sí mismo.

—Intento ser cuidadoso, pero es que no me sale —decía Harry, con una sonrisa tímida, al tiempo que ponía una croqueta de arroz en el plato de Draco, quien no creía haber comido tanto en su vida—, y hoy me prometí serlo, ¿sabes? Me dije "Harry, no vayas a hacer el ridículo frente a Draco, no vayas a…" —De pronto, notó lo que le confesaba y apretó los labios un instante—. No…no se supone que te enterases de eso, ¿cierto?

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—No, me parece que uno no suele contarle a su cita sobre los sermones que se da a sí mismo frente al espejo mientras se arregla.

Harry exhaló y observó la mesa entre ellos por unos segundos, con una expresión mortificada.

—Nunca he sabido hacer esto- me refiero a tener citas, uhm, no es lo mío, ahm- suelo evitarlas. Pero…

Se pasó unos segundos cortando una rebanada de lasaña del tamaño ideal para pasarla al plato de Draco, y sin que se hubiese percatado, tanto Draco como su pequeño omega interior se encontraban expectantes, un poco inclinados hacia adelante, literal y metafóricamente.

Harry lo observó y soltó una risita.

—Cuando te vi, yo…creo que si no me acercaba al menos un poco a ti, mi alfa iba a comenzar a gruñir.

El poi empezó a dar saltos imaginarios. Draco podía jurar que esa era la razón de que su corazón fuese tan rápido de repente.

Bebió un largo trago de vino para distraerse. Harry todavía lo veía, con una expresión suave; él en serio quería estirar los brazos y sujetar su cabello para comprobar si era como un gran algodón de azúcar oscuro.

—¿Te gusta? —Harry sonó algo inseguro y él lamentó enseguida no haberle dado mil cumplidos esa noche.

—Sí- me encanta, me encanta, es- —Draco se aclaró la garganta y decidió tomar un gran bocado. Con suerte, se atragantaría, moriría y se ahorraría la vergüenza.

Pero Harry lucía feliz con ese balbuceo sin sentido. Le mencionó que tenía una sorpresa y se escabulló de vuelta a la cocina. El restaurante estaba cerrado, sólo disponible para ellos. Era silencioso, tranquilo, y Draco intentó usar ese tiempo en el balcón para relajarse.

Hasta que le cayó una gota de agua en la mejilla. Luego otra, otra, otra. De pronto, llovía, y Draco maldecía su suerte como nunca antes.

— _0—_

Harry era el más frustrado y avergonzado entre los dos. Cuando las "gotas" se convirtieron en un diluvio, la cita en el balcón fue cancelada de forma automática. Incluso si hubiesen querido pensar en algún tipo de solución, que viese a Draco mojándose, con una expresión aturdida por el repentino cambio de clima, lo hizo entrar en pánico. El resultado era una cena medio arruinada, Draco sin su saco demasiado húmedo que se secaba a un costado de una estufa, huellas mojadas en el suelo de una cocina que no merecía ese trato, y un Harry que no apartaba la mirada del piso.

Draco temía que comenzase a llorar en cualquier momento.

 _¿Seguro que es un alfa?_ Draco olisqueó el aire de forma disimulada. _Sí, debe ser un alfa_. Era el único alfa que había visto que formaba pucheros.

La "sorpresa" que Harry preparó era un tiramisú. Sentado en un banquillo junto a la encimera destinada a extender las masas, Draco acababa de superar un nuevo límite en cuanto a lo que podía comer.

Amaba el tiramisú. Estaba perfecto, era delicioso, y Draco presentía que su poi también lloraría si no encontraba una forma de hacérselo saber a Harry pronto.

 _No es tu culpa,_ quería decirle, dándole golpecitos en la cabeza y haciendo que levantase la mirada. _No lo es, has sido maravilloso._

Draco no podía creer el tipo de pensamientos que estaba teniendo.

Tomó una porción más pequeña de postre, se prometió que sería la última, y puso una en otro plato para Harry. Luego bajó del banquillo, se paró junto a él, y le ofreció el segundo plato.

Harry lo observó de reojo, vacilante.

—Draco, yo- —Suspiró y volvió a hacer eso de soltar su cabello y amarrarlo sin cuidado— no es como quería que fuese y-

Draco le tocó el pecho con el plato, instándolo a tomarlo. Él lo recibió.

—Gracias por esta noche.

No supo lo que dijo, hasta que se escuchó a sí mismo. Draco se congeló, conteniendo la respiración, pero su omega interior estaba emocionado y quería continuar, porque Harry tenía toda su atención puesta en él y lucía sorprendido.

_Hazlo. Hazlo. Hazlo. Hazlo._

—Gracias por- todo —Draco carraspeó—, ha sido…bastante bueno.

—No tienes que-

—Lo digo en serio —protestó, girándose para poner su postre en la mesa detrás de ellos—. ¡Creo que nunca había comido tanto! Ha sido tan delicioso que quiero llevarme más a casa para seguir comiendo mañana.

Harry soltó una risita. Draco estuvo de acuerdo con su poi, al fin, en algo: ese era un buen sonido. Una agradable reacción.

Le gustaba.

 _Consíguela de nuevo,_ se dijo.

—Mira, ¿crees que un poco de lluvia cambiará esto? —Draco tomó un bocado del tiramisú y puso su expresión más teatral y dramática de gusto, sacándole otra leve sonrisa a Harry—. ¿Sabes qué es más importante que la lluvia?

—¿Qué? —Harry le siguió la corriente, comiendo de su postre.

—Que el tiramisú no se haya mojado también —Draco se inclinó hacia un lado para "confesarlo".

Harry negó, con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Draco.

—"Gracias" no —Draco lo apuntó con su cucharilla—, deja que me lleve comida para mañana.

Él comenzó a reírse.

—Me parece justo. Hasta te puedo preparar algo más, un pedido especial, ¿qué quieres?

—¿Qué más sabes hacer?

—Uhm, cocino desde muy joven, he tenido "facetas" en que intento un estilo, no sé- dime un platillo y veré si…

El aroma de un alfa feliz era bastante curioso. Todo el mundo conocía los olores emocionales de los omegas; sí, lo que decía su madre sobre "olor a omega en crisis" era cierto. Existía dicho aroma que llamaba, sobre todo, a los alfas para que lo protegiesen. Ya que era de los más conocidos, la mayoría asumía que los aromas emocionales de un alfa los harían verse "vulnerables" o "débiles", y los escondían.

Narcissa jamás escondió de él sus aromas emocionales. Lo arrullaban cuando estaba feliz, lo alarmaban si se entristecía. Ella decía que uno no era débil nunca dentro de su casa, ni entre su familia. Que todos los alfas debían entender esto.

Draco estaba genuinamente maravillado con ese aroma almizclado, un poco picoso, dulce y suave a la vez, que Harry desprendía. Su sonrisa era demasiado abierta, su voz tan alegre, sus gestos libres, naturales. Era como conversar con un viejo amigo, de esos con los que no importaba no haber hablado durante años, porque siempre sería igual. La agradable sensación de comodidad seguiría ahí.

Harry se dedicó a inventar un plato fusión italiano japonés con los ingredientes que Draco eligió casi al azar. Se reía, intercambiaban tareas, intentaba explicarle a Draco cómo se hacía, y en lugar de culparlo por no tener la menor idea de cocina, lo guiaba con cuidado y le mostraba el procedimiento correcto.

—Serías increíble como profesor —mencionó Draco, en cierto momento en que Harry le enseñaba, paso a paso, a cortar algo. Ese corte tenía un nombre propio. ¿Por qué nadie le dijo que la forma en que se cortaban los alimentos tenían nombres? ¿Y a quién se le ocurría ponerle nombres a eso?

—He dado algunas clases —admitió Harry, de vuelta a su faceta tímida.

La cocina necesitaría una buena limpieza después. Acabaron sentados en el suelo, rodeados de platillos a medio terminar y los "inventos". Draco estaba seguro de que no podría comer más hasta el día siguiente. La conversación fluyó sin ningún problema y pasaban de un tema a otro antes de darse cuenta.

—…pero me gruñó —insistía Draco, conteniendo la risa—, en serio, sólo imagina a un niño de once gruñéndole a otro por haber tocado su mantita. Y yo le decía "Blaise, dijiste que sólo era una cobija". Y después él gruñó más fuerte "¡sabes que no es sólo una cobija! ¡Dame a la señorita Jazmín!". Oh, sí, la mantita tenía nombre. Y…

—…el día en que lo encontré iba con Ron- ¿recuerdas a Ron? —Harry esperó el asentimiento de Draco; se lo había presentado cuando se conocieron—. Bueno, Ron come lo que comerían tres personas. Íbamos pasando y me dijo "oye, amigo, necesitan alguien que ayude en la cocina". Yo estaba muy enternecido porque pensó en mí, hasta que agregó "¡y tendremos comida gratis si trabajas ahí!". Después Hermione…

—…y no fue que yo tuviese intenciones de decirlo tan alto —juraba Draco, en otra ocasión—, pero si de repente le cuentas a alguien eso- pues, bueno, que cuando me lo dijo, mi respuesta fue de "¿eres gay? ¡Yo también soy gay!". Ahora, Blaise decidió que nos llamaremos "amigos gays", pero Theo dice que no lo incluyamos…

—…entonces tomamos el auto- el auto del papá de Ron —Harry adoptó una expresión avergonzada al contarle esa anécdota.

Draco se ahogó con su bebida cuando lo escuchó.

—¡¿Le robaron el auto?!

—No creo que cuente como "robar" si fue uno de sus hijos, ¿verdad?

—Pero no tenían permiso.

—Bueno…

—¿Lo tenían?

—Por supuesto que no —Harry meneó la cabeza—. Lo peor no fue tomarlo, creo que ella no habría estado _tan_ molesta si sólo lo tomábamos, es que- ¿de dónde sacamos la idea de que sabíamos conducir?

—¿No sabían?

—No teníamos la menor idea —aclaró Harry, bajando la voz como si fuese un secreto—. Ron confundió el freno con el acelerador y después…

Terminó ayudando a limpiar la cocina. Harry le dijo que no era necesario, pero le contaba una historia muy divertida de una cena con la familia de Ron, él quería saber cómo acababan cubiertos de pasteles y con velas encendidas en la cabeza, y cuando se dio cuenta, el lugar estaba limpio y parecía que la lluvia les permitiría unos momentos de tregua. El tiempo suficiente para huir e ir a casa, al menos.

Sólo que Draco no estaba muy apresurado. Su pequeño omega interior se encontraba tendido, moviendo su colita metafórica, y a un paso de girar para pedir caricias.

Él incluso llegó a sentirse pequeño y tonto al balancearse sobre sus pies, mientras dejaba que Harry le pusiese encima el saco que se había secado. Pero no en un mal sentido. Estaba seguro de que desprendía el aroma más _omega_ que tuvo alguna vez, y no le molestaba la idea de que fuese Harry quien lo percibiese.

—Creo que tenemos un problema —mencionó Harry de pronto, sus manos demorándose en acomodar el saco sobre los hombros de Draco—: ya que llevas mucha comida de sobra, tengo que esperar para invitarte de nuevo. O pensar en algo más. ¿Ya te dije que no sirvo para salir con alguien? Nunca sé en qué pensar o qué-

Qué cerca estaba.

¿Por qué estaba tan cerca?

¿Paró de hablar? ¿Por qué paró de hablar?

 _No pares, no pares, no pares_. Draco empezaría a formar pucheros si él no seguía. Había escuchado demasiado su voz durante esa noche, ¿por qué tenía que detenerse en ese momento?

Harry se aclaró la garganta y desvió la mirada, sus manos vacilando sobre los hombros de Draco.

Oh, sí, estaban realmente cerca. Draco volvió a balancearse sobre sus pies y se examinó a sí mismo de nuevo; su poi parecía estar en una nube algodonada de felicidad, y la emoción era contagiosa.

Tal vez por esto no lo pensó demasiado. No era algo por lo que debiese preocuparse.

Se inclinó hacia él y presionó los labios suavemente sobre su mejilla. _Me gusta su piel, me gusta su piel, me gusta su piel._ Su mente se llenó de pensamientos de este tipo. _Me gusta, me gusta, me gusta. Agradable. Cálido._

Draco frotó su mejilla contra la de Harry, soltando una risita, sin siquiera darse cuenta. Su omega interior se retorcía de felicidad, haciéndolo liberar un aroma liviano y dulce que causó que a Harry le temblasen las manos. Lo escuchó tomar una bocanada de aire y hubo una explosión de orgullo y satisfacción en su pecho.

_Bueno, bueno, bueno. Harry es bueno. Harry es bueno._

—Me encantó salir contigo hoy —Draco le dio otro beso en la mejilla y se alejó deprisa.

Harry tenía una expresión de absoluto aturdimiento, sus labios entreabiertos, su pupila tragándose el iris.

Draco se sintió _muy_ bien por haberle provocado esa reacción.

Y eso lo aterrorizó. Huyó de ahí en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, sin parecer maleducado.

— _0—_

Draco Malfoy, conocido como omega rebelde, anarquista y ahuyentalfas, se escondió bajo la mesa tan pronto como Pansy le dijo que el grupo de Harry acababa de entrar al café.

Era una linda mesa, con un lindo mantel blanco. No había nada de malo con quedarse allí un rato.

Pansy levantó un borde del mantel, Theo otro, y Blaise se asomó al lado de este último.

Draco les chisteó y los alejó con gestos. No creía que fuese a servir para disimular que los tres estuviesen viendo bajo la mesa a la vez.

—¿Quién le dice? —Pansy se dirigió a los otros dos.

Theo negó de inmediato, masculló algo, y se enderezó. Ella tuvo una conversación silenciosa con Blaise, luego también se irguió. Fue Blaise quien se deslizó bajo la mesa, quejándose y dándole empujones para hacer que las largas piernas de ambos entrasen en el reducido espacio sin convertirlos en un nudo humano.

Solos bajo esa mesa, Draco no se sorprendió de que Blaise pusiese una mano en una de sus rodillas y comenzase a tamborilear con los dedos sobre su pantalón.

—Draco-

—No quiero oír discursos bobos de alfas, Blas.

—Este lo tienes que oír —aseguró él. Frente a la mirada que le echó, Blaise sonrió, y le dio un leve apretón a su rodilla—. No es un discurso de alfas, tonto. Es de omegas.

Draco no pudo evitar arrugar el entrecejo.

—Creo que hay muy poco que puedas decirme de un omega que yo no sepa.

—Te sorprenderías —Blaise sonrió—, los alfas sabemos ciertas cosas de los omegas que ellos no. Como la forma en que huelen cuando le piden ayuda a un alfa en particular. O ese aroma calmante que desprenden para ayudar a alguien y del que ni siquiera son conscientes. Tú no percibes ciertas cosas que son comunes para ti, y en un alfa, puede ser como encender cien alarmas a la vez.

—¿Y el punto es qué? —Draco rodó los ojos.

—La mayoría piensa que…los alfas tienen que proteger a los omegas porque son frágiles, débiles, o tontos…

—Lo que es una estupidez.

—Lo que es una estupidez —Blaise asintió, dándole otro apretón a su rodilla—. No dudo ni por un segundo que Theodore, Pansy y tú me destrozarían antes de que hubiese terminado de pensar en hacerles algo.

Draco se permitió una sonrisa torcida, orgulloso. Esa era exactamente la imagen que quería que ellos proyectasen, para que ningún idiota se acercase a molestar a sus amigos.

—Los que creen esto usualmente no se dan cuenta de que un omega cuida a un alfa tanto o incluso más de lo que el alfa lo cuida a él —siguió Blaise, más bajo—. A nosotros se nos dice que no hay que ser- ya sabes, _emotivos_. No pueden gustarnos ciertas cosas, no podemos permitirnos ciertas actitudes, y hay que ser grandes, y duros, y toda esa tontería que les dicen a otros alfas —Agitó una mano en el aire—. Estos suelen ser "privilegios" de omegas, sólo que a veces la gente pasa al otro extremo y los consideran histéricos…

—Porque las personas son estúpidas —masculló Draco.

—Definitivamente estúpidas —afirmó Blaise—. Así que, cuando están así, solos, un omega y un alfa sólo pueden…intentar complementar lo que le falta al otro, ¿entiendes? Por eso somos el principio y el final. Hay muchas formas en que puedes cuidar y apoyar a alguien, y no todas implican que te pares frente a un imbécil, aguantes un golpe y se lo regreses. Darle un té caliente cuando está triste, o…o decirle que puede llorar mientras esté contigo, o cariñitos en el cabello, o…ya sabes. Estar ahí. Sólo estar. Todas esas- esas cosas que son delicadas y dulces, y por las que muchos menosprecian a los omegas, son precisamente las cosas por las que ustedes son mis amigos. Y no es algo exclusivo de omegas, es…es sólo un rasgo en una persona, y ya. Pansy me puede abrazar y dar palmaditas en la espalda para calmarme, y diez minutos más tarde, estar mordiendo a alguien por haberme insultado.

Pansy una vez sí hizo eso. Los dos sonrieron al recordarlo. Después Draco titubeó y observó el punto medio entre ambos, donde eran un desastre de extremidades sin espacio alguno.

—No todos los alfas van a ser idiotas —Blaise le dio un golpecito a su rodilla—; piénsalo. Ser idiota también es un rasgo en una persona, no de un género. ¿No te sentirías triste si perdieras a alguien increíblemente bueno por juzgarlo así?

Draco se mordió el labio inferior y contuvo un quejido. Le frunció el ceño, consciente de que tenía razón. Y lo odiaba por eso.

—¿A qué omega estás viendo para andar con este discursito?

Blaise lo empujó sin fuerza y se rio.

—Salí dos veces a pasear con Ron Weasley, ese amigo de Harry- el pelirrojo bonito, mientras tú tenías tus crisis de "no me gustan los alfas".

—¿Te gusta?

Él asintió, con una sonrisa suave.

—No sé a dónde nos llevará, si será bueno, o cuánto tiempo dure, pero…me gusta. Hasta ahora, realmente me gusta, Draco. Y quiero eso para ti, que disfrutes algo así, si es lo que deseas.

—Gustar de alguien te hace asquerosamente cursi.

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo suerte de que los alfas de mi familia sabemos que está muy bien ser cursis y empalagosos, y todas esas boberías que no se le "permiten" a los demás.

Draco paró de intentar burlarse, ya que no surtiría efecto, y se rindió. Enterró el rostro en el hombro de Blaise y lloriqueó.

—Le pegué mi olor, Blaise. _Yo_ me pegué su olor. Por voluntad propia. Quería- quería hacerlo.

—Estoy seguro de que a él le encantó que lo hicieras —Blaise le palmeó la cabeza.

—Lo dudo, fue…fui…

—¿No se quedó mirándote completamente fascinado y desprendiendo un aroma más fuerte?

Draco hizo una pausa y se apartó de él.

—Harry…

Recordó la forma en que Harry lo había observado cuando se alejó, y apartando la vergüenza para centrarse en los hechos, se sintió idiota. Blaise, frente a él, tenía una gran sonrisa.

—El idiota lleva una semana intentando encontrarte aquí, Draco, hasta yo estoy sintiendo lastima. Y mira que es muy difícil que sienta lástima por un alfa.

No le recriminó el tono divertido con que lo decía, porque se merecía que se burlase un poco de él y sus tonterías, para variar. Se inclinó sobre Blaise deprisa, le besó la mejilla, y prácticamente se escabulló fuera del mantel. Estuvo a punto de tropezarse en su prisa por ponerse de pie y no se percató de que Weasley estaba junto a la mesa, buscando a Blaise.

Los ojos de Draco pasaron sobre él mientras lo saludaba y fueron a parar a Harry, justo detrás. Rodeó a Weasley y se paró frente a él. Las palabras se le olvidaron, así que estuvo unos instantes vacilando, y Harry parecía no saber si mirarlo a él, a sus amigos, o al suelo.

Draco respiró profundo y su pequeño omega interior lo empujó a hablar.

—¿Qué harás este fin de semana?

La alegría en el rostro de Harry valió tragarse el orgullo y la vergüenza.

—Ahm, no he pensado en nada- ¿tienes algún plan? ¿Hay algo que quieras hacer?

—Podríamos, uh, idear algo.

—Bien.

—Bien.

Qué idiota y qué feliz se sentía.

— _0_ —

—…déjalos, déjalos. Suelen tener "charlas de omegas" a las que tú y yo no estamos invitados, querido.

Unos meses más tarde, Draco se arrepentía de haber aceptado la petición de Harry de invitarlo a tomar té con sus padres. Narcissa lo pasaba en grande, enganchando un brazo al de Harry, y pavoneándose por toda la sala. Lucius ignoraba con éxito la expresión mortificada de su hijo.

—Vamos, vamos, Harry- hay que dejarlos hablar de sus cosas, nosotros hablaremos de algo importante también…

Harry se rio, se soltó de su agarre con cuidado, e hizo una pausa junto al asiento que Draco ocupaba. Se agachó y frotó la mejilla contra la suya, sacándole una leve sonrisa. Después lo besó, dos toques ligeros, mientras Narcissa emitía un ruidito feliz que no disimulaba su risa.

Cuando abandonaron la sala, Draco volvió a desear que su taza fuese más grande para ahogarse en el té.

—Así que…—Lucius empezó.

—No quiero una charla de omegas, padre.

Un momento en silencio. Luego venía la pregunta.

—Te estás cuidando, ¿cierto?

—¡Padre!

—No me estoy metiendo en tu vida, no necesito los detalles, pero puedes usar un-

—¡Padre!

—No creo que esté mal si te comparto el hecho de que hay métodos más cómodos de protección para un omega joven que-

—¡Basta! Debí decirle que no a Harry cuando-

Desde el pasillo, escucharon la risa de Narcissa y un débil quejido de Harry. Entonces pensó que debía estar pasándolo peor que él. Al menos, Draco estaba acostumbrado a sus padres, Harry apenas los había visto ese día, y Narcissa ya lo tenía alejado, sumergido en su propia "charla de alfas".

Meneó la cabeza, sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

—Hueles a omega feliz —murmuró Lucius, con un fingido tono desinteresado.

—Ya sé —Draco chasqueó la lengua, rodó los ojos y decidió concentrarse en el té, hasta que su novio y su madre hubiesen regresado.

Sí, idiota y feliz, esas eran las palabras. Con el tiempo, un poco más de lo segundo que de lo primero.

Su pequeño omega interior estaba de acuerdo con esto.


End file.
